The GMAD: The Four Worlds trailer
by BerkDragonRider
Summary: "A new threat is coming. One we cannot stop alone. We need help. We need the Four Worlds..." (Trailer to a story I plan on writing.) Cover by Ace Spiritwell on DeviantART.


_**A/n: Hey, so this is the trailer of the new story that I plan to write. The main characters are some members of the G.M.A.D., which consists of NightFury999 (Fury), Ace Spiritwell (Ace), Kookiecraft (Kookie), Midnightsky0612 (Midnight), and WRMWereWolf6 (Wolf).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only myself.**_

* * *

_We move over a calm and quiet city. The bright sun and blue sky shine down on every building._

**RIDER(V.O.) "My name is BerkDragonRider. I'm just your average teenage girl...by day..."**

_A bright light blinds the scene, and our view switches to a large forest with a mountain in view in the distance._

**"By night, I am so much more. And I'm not alone..."**

_The view goes to the ground. We zoom, swerving through the trees and bushes, coming to a large cave, where a blinding light covers the area._

* * *

_The light fades away and we see a giant lair with dragons and people alike walking everywhere._

**RIDER(CONT'D V.O.) "Welcome to the G.M.A.D!"**

_We zoom in to a girl with black, curly hair pulled back in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a black cap with the letters 'G.M.A.D.' in gold written on it. She wore a red t-shirt, a black hoodie, black fingerless leather gloves, a pair of black jeans, and white running shoes. She had a sword in a scabbard on her left and a bow 'n' arrow strapped to her back. Around her neck was a necklace with the symbol of the Night Fury on it. She is seen sharpening her sword, then testing it on a bunch of training dummies._

**RIDER(CONT'D V.O.) "That's me. BerkDragonRider, Rider of the Night Fury SpeedStrike, Guardian of Night Furies, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer.**"

_Standing from a distance, watching, is a girl with brown hair in a braid, and brown eyes. She wore a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, and brown fur boots. Strapped to her back was a bow 'n' arrow. Behind her, was a Skrill._

**"The one watching me train is the head of the G.M.A.D, NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill Lightning, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer."**

_The ground suddenly shakes, making Rider, Fury, and their dragons look up. Other G.M.A.D. members following. There's a drum beat and the screen switches to a girl with brown, shoulder-length hair with a white patch in front, and bright sky blue eyes. She wore a black singlet with an unzipped deep sea blue hoodie, a pair of grey jeans, and black combat boots. Around her neck was a necklace of a Snow Fury and a set of light blue headphones. By her side was a Snow Fury, looking up as well._

_Ace Spiritwell, Rider of the Snow Fury Blizzard, Guardian of Joy, Epic Archer and Legendary Sorcerer._

**Ace: "What's going on?"**

* * *

_Another drum beat, and the scene changed to a boy with black hair and green eyes. He wore some armor over his clothes. He took slow steps backwards. Behind him was a Night Fury named uPaw._

_WRMWereWolf6, Rider of the Night Fury uPaw, Guardian of Wolves, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer._

**Wolf: "What's happening?"**

* * *

_The last drum beat, and evil laughter is heard._

_A girl is seen with black hair and brown eyes. She wore black glasses, a t-shirt, a pair of pants, boots, and a leather belt with pencils, rubbers, etc._

_Midnightsky0612, Rider of the Night Fury Starlight, Guardian of Creative Writing, Junior Archer and Sorcerer._

**Midnight: "That laugh... Who was that?"**

_A mysterious voice echoes round the lair._

**Mysterious Voice:_ "Greetings G.M.A.D."_**

**Fury: "_(in anger)_ What do you want? Why have you come here?"**

_Silence..__._

* * *

_The scene changes to the G.M.A.D. members walking through a forest._

**Rider: "Are you sure about this, Night?"**

**Fury: "We have no choice. Come on."**

* * *

_The scene changes to outside the Great Hall in the village of Berk. Thunder booming and lightning flashing in the stormy rain._

_The G.M.A.D. members walk up to the chief, Stoick the Vast, who is sitting in a table with his son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and the other Berk teens._

**Ace: "Chief Stoick?"**

**Wolf: "We need your help."**

* * *

_Drum beat, and the G.M.A.D. fly over the forest on their dragons._

**Midnight: "Come on!"**

* * *

_The scene shows a boy with brown, messy hair and grey eyes. He wore a t-shirt, black hoodie, grey cargo shorts, gold rimmed Aviator sunglasses clipped to his shirt, a leather belt with a scabbard hanging on the left side, and tan combat boots. He had a bow, with a full quiver, a sharp, steel dagger in a small scabbard pinned to the chest of his hoodie, and a Gronckle Iron sword in his scabbard. Behind him was a Changewing named Ghost._

_Kookiecraft, Rider of the Changewing Ghost, Guardian of Stealth, Legendary Archer and Flawless Sorcerer._

**Kook: "They're in trouble."**

_He climbs on Ghost and takes off._

* * *

_The scene shows the G.M.A.D, all training their hardest._

**RIDER(CONT'D V.O.) "A new threat is coming._"_**

_The G.M.A.D. practice their magic in the Spell Room._

**"One we cannot stop alone."**

_Show the G.M.A.D. in the cove in Berk. Fury stands on a boulder, looking down, thinking._

**"We need help."**

_Zoom in on Fury. Her head snaps up, looking determined._

**"We need the Four Worlds..."**

* * *

**_A/n: So, that's it! Please tell me if I should make this or not._**

**_Review!_**


End file.
